Un día libre
by whyareyoualwayslikethis
Summary: Tsukuyo tiene el día libre y por petición de Gintoki, salen a dar un paseo. Pero ese paseo no terminaría de la forma que ella esperaba. [GinTsu Lemon]


**Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que os guste.**

 **Las críticas siempre serán bien recibidas.**

* * *

-Hinowa, me voy.

-Pásatelo bien con tu cita.

-¡N-NO ES UNA CITA!

-Lo que tu digas. Y no te preocupes si no vuelves esta noche, lo entenderé.

-¡H-HINOWA, POR FAVOR!-y tras decir esto cerró de par en par la puerta de la casa en la que vivía.

Hoy la cortesana de la muerte Tsukuyo tenía el día libre y tampoco tenía mucho para hacer, hasta que cierto samurái de pelo plateado la llamó la noche anterior preguntando si querría salir a algún lado aunque fuera solo por un momento. Al principio, Tsukuyo no se encontraba segura de si aceptar o no la oferta, aquel hombre era Sakata Gintoki, su interés amoroso; y cuando le propuso tal cosa a Tsukuyo, la rubia no supo cómo reaccionar en un primer instante ya que el samurái dijo de salir ellos dos juntos solamente. Se le cruzó por la cabeza que tal vez se trataba de una broma por su parte, que bajarían él, Kagura y Shinpachi a charlar un poco a la tienda de Hinowa y nada más; así que teniendo eso en su mente aceptó la "cita".

Quedaron en encontrarse en un parque estaba cerca de donde vivía ella. Así fue como aquella mujer iba con paso decidido mientras fumaba y con un debate interno dentro de su cabeza sobre si de verdad se podría considerar una cita, o si por el contrario, como ella estaba pidiendo a gritos, fuera una broma inocente.

Finalmente, Tsukuyo llegó a su destino y poco le costó encontrar su "cita"; yacía sentado en un banco con la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo. Parecía bastante perdido en sus pensamientos. Tan perdido como Tsukuyo en aquel momento donde lo que estaba pidiendo a gritos no se cumplió ni por asomo. No había rastro ni de las gafas llevando un humano, ni de la pequeña Yato. Aun así, con paso firme se acerco a donde estaba Gintoki y le saludó:

-Hola Gintoki. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-¿eh?-dijo el samurái hasta que se dio cuenta de quien le estaba saludando-Ah sí, buenas. ¿No hace un día precioso?

-No sé como de precioso lo es si hoy han dicho que llovería como nunca-le contrarrestó la cortesana mientras se sentaba al lado del samurai. Entre dudas, se aventuró poco después a preguntarle por el paradero de los otros dos jóvenes que faltaban-¿Donde están Kagura y Shinpachi? Qué raro que no hayan venido contigo.

Después de decir esto, Gintoki se inclinó levemente hacia el frente y apoyando su mano en su cara le comentó como ambos estaban fuera; Kagura se había ido a pasar el día con la hermana del Shogun y que no volvería hasta mañana después de comer. Mientras tanto, Shinpachi se había ido con su hermana de vacaciones a una isla paradisiaca. Con esto último, Gintoki comentó levemente que le envidiaba y que el también querría ir a un paraíso como ese; a lo que Tsukuyo le volvió a contrarrestar pero entre risas de como eso sería muy poco probable ya que el yorozuya a penas tenía dinero.

Tras estas pequeñas risotadas, se hizo el silencio. Era una situación a la que la rubia no quería llegar. Ya tenía suficiente con ver como esos dos críos le habían dejado al cargo de lo más parecido a una figura paterna que tenían como para ahora añadir más presión como la que aquel silencio le estaba provocando. El hecho de estar los dos juntos le parecía tanto el cielo como el infierno; cielo porque era una oportunidad única en la que podría estar a solas con el hombre que amaba, pero infierno porque se sentía como si no estuviera "preparada" para tal momento. Fue entonces cuando aquel hombre se levantó del banco y le ofreció ir a tomar algo, nada formal, solo dos amigos que salían a dar una vuelta. Ella, mostrando una calma increíble, acepto con gratitud la oferta.

Ambos fueron a una cafetería cercana y empezaron a hablar de todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Todo parecía un escenario perfecto; era tranquilo y desenfadado. Había una buena química entre ambos.

Poco después de salir de la cafetería, Tsukuyo empezó a notar un par de gotas en su pelo. Gotas que terminarían formando una lluvia suave pero que tampoco mojase mucho, solo lo suficiente como para que se metieran en el primer establecimiento que vieron posible para resguardarse. Y el establecimiento al que fueron a parar no era más que un Love Hotel; un hotel especialmente dedicado para aquellas parejitas que deseasen algo más de "intimidad". Cuando Tsukuyo se dió cuenta de donde habían ido a parar, su cara se volvió más roja que los ojos de su interés amoroso.

Finalmente, cogieron una de las pocas habitaciones que quedaban libres aquella tarde. La habitación era una habitación bastante lujosa; tenía una cama bastante cómoda, un televisor de pantalla plana, y como no, un montón de productos "no apto para menores". Gintoki se adentraba más en la habitación mostrando su asombro al estar en tal lugar mientras que Tsukuyo se encontraba inmóvil en la entrada, perdida entre sus pensamientos.

- _¿Qué he hecho yo para que pasase esto? ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser hoy mi día libre? No, peor aún. ¿Por qué accedí a salir con este idiota, para empezar?_

Sus pensamientos seguían alterados hasta que de repente se percató de que alguien le hablaba. No era nadie más que Gintoki, quien no paraba de preguntarle si se encontraba bien o no. Tsukuyo alzó su cabeza para contestarle cuando sus ojos violetas se encontraron con los ojos rojos del samurái de cabello rizado. Titubeando le contestó que no ocurría nada, que no se preocupase por ella, todo ello mientras se adentraba también al cuarto. Gintoki se quedó mirándola con su clásica mirada indiferente e intentando romper aquel silencio incomodo, decidió bromear sobre la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Sabes? Así empiezan muchos doujins no aptos para todos los públicos. Una parejita, una habitación de hotel-

-Gintoki, no digas estupideces. Estamos aquí para resguardarnos de la lluvia. Cuando pare, nos piramos de aquí.- dijo tras sentarse a la esquina de la cama del cuarto.

-Ya siento intentar calmar las cosas. Al menos yo intento sacar una conversación, estatua de piedra-dijo el samurái mientras se burlaba de ella de forma infantil.

Era una de las cosas que no le gustaban de él; no entendía cómo podían ser la misma persona aquel hombre temerario y el crio que tenía delante de sus narices. Intentaba no hacer caso de lo que decía, hasta que las burlas llegaron a un punto en el que se hartó de escucharlas y ella también se aventuró a burlarse de la misma forma que su ahora compañero de habitación andaba haciendo. Esta batalla de burlas llegó hasta un momento en el que Gintoki se fue cabreado de la habitación con intención de salir del hotel, decisión que rectificó al instante. Al volver al cuarto que andaba compartiendo, se le veía totalmente empapado y con su tan icónico cabello chorreando. Tsukuyo al verle se le escapó una sonrisa burlona mientras le recordaba la razón por la que estaban allí. El samurái permanentado mientras le repetía que afrontaba su error, se dirigía al baño para ducharse y quitarse aquella ropa hundida; ropa la cual parte de ella quedo más lejos que cerca del baño.

Tsukuyo se sentó en la esquina de la cama mientras no paraba de volverse a preguntar cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte, especialmente el de terminar en un sitio como ese teniendo a tal hombre cerca suyo. Era la primera en reconocer que otro de los problemas que tenia con él era esa tensión sexual no resuelta entre los dos. No solo eso, sino el amor en general. Nunca se enamoró hasta que conoció a Gintoki, y ahora que lo estaba sintiendo de verdad, se sentía muy confusa; especialmente porque apreciaba tanto a Gintoki que tenía hasta miedo de perder a uno de los pocos amigos que la entendía tan bien. Amigo que acababa de salir del cuarto de baño llevando solo sus ya tan conocidos calzoncillos rosas y una toalla en su cabeza, el cual se acababa de sentar delante del mueble del televisor en busca de algo. La rubia kunoichi se acababa de percatar de este detalle mientras le exclamaba:

-¡¿P-PERO NO TE PUEDES PONER ALGO MAS DE ROPA?!-decía Tsukuyo mientras intentaba apartar de su vista al hombre medio desnudo. Era la primera vez que le veía de tal forma y tenía que admitir que apenas podía quitarle un ojo de encima a un cuerpo tan musculoso. Gintoki entonces torció su cabeza mientras le miraba de reojo. Se miró de arriba y abajo a sí mismo y ni corto ni perezoso le contestó:

-No te quejes, al menos llevo los calzoncillos puestos. No es como si estuviera…-mientras terminaba aquella frase, una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza y mientras dibujaba una sonrisa malévola, se aventuró a preguntar:

-Oye Tsukki, ¿acaso querías ver a mini Gin-san?

Aquella pregunta le tomó tan de sorpresa que intentó evitar contestar la pregunta tan atrevida que le acababan de hacer. Esta reacción simplemente sirvió para que aquel ambiente se calentase algo más de lo normal.

-No entiendo por qué te escandaliza tanto-continuó aquel hombre-¿no eres de Yoshiwara? Tendrías que estar bastante acostumbrada a ver los mini ellos, ¿o esque acaso…?

La rubia no podía más y repitió la misma jugada que había hecho previamente aquel hombre; irse del cuarto para luego volver totalmente hundida de agua por culpa de la lluvia. Jugada que también termino con su compañero burlándose de la misma forma que hizo ella con él, ella duchándose y quitándose aquella ropa tan empapada.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, Tsukuyo se había soltado el pelo y llevaba un albornoz puesto. De la misma forma; su compañero de cuarto mientras hacía ver que buscaba algo, no paraba de mirar de reojo a la rubia. Tenía un físico que le atraía tanto que empezó hasta en pensar todas las cosas que le encantaría hacer si tuviera alguna oportunidad con ella. Mientras simulaba estar mirando entre los DVDs, la mujer a la que no podía quitarle el ojo le preguntó que que estaba buscando ahí. Gintoki, totalmente cansado de hacer que buscaba, le contestó que simplemente andaba buscando alguna peli interesante para ver pero que si no quería que vieran alguna porno que difícilmente habría algo para ver. Nada mas decir esto, se sentó al lado de Tsukuyo, al borde de aquella cama tan mullida.

El silencio volvió entre los dos una vez más. Ahora más que antes se sentían bastante más avergonzados de decirle algo el uno al otro. ¿Sería porque ambos llevaban poca ropa o era por alguna otra razón? El silencio siguió entre los dos hasta que alguien lo rompió usando solo una palabra;

-Perdona

-¿eh?

Gintoki mientras se rascaba su melena plateada, se disculpaba por lo que había dicho antes. Pensaba que le habían sentado muy mal aquellas estúpidas palabras que ni sabia por que las dijo. Tsukuyo aceptó las disculpas, no sin antes disculparse ella también por lo que había dicho. Esto no hizo nada más que ambos empezasen a tener más confianza el uno en el otro.

Las horas pasaban y la lluvia seguía sin parar. Mientras tanto, la pareja ya había cenado, hablado, incluso Tsukuyo pudo avisar en casa de su no posible vuelta, situación para la que Hinowa le deseo mucha suerte a la kunoichi para aquella noche. Habían hecho de todo en aquel cuarto; todo exceptuando lo más evidente, la primera razón por la que la gente venía a un sitio como tal, acostarse juntos. Su ropa se había secado pero con el tiempo tal y como estaba y ellos sin paraguas alguno, era mejor esperar hasta el día siguiente por la mañana.

Este tiempo que pasaron juntos sirvió también para que la confianza entre ambos creciera bastante.

Cuando la noche cayó y se sentían algo vencidos por el día, decidieron acostarse ambos en aquel colchón. La cama era blanda pero muy cómoda, perfecta para ambos; pero aun teniendo tanta confianza, ella se empezó a sentir mucho más nerviosa de lo que estaba esta tarde antes de encontrarse con Gintoki. Solo pensaba en una posibilidad remota que pensaba que ocurriría, que terminasen ambos haciendo algo mas intimo; cumplir con el motivo principal por el que la gente iba a los Love Hotels, básicamente. Siguió inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que notó la mano de Gintoki tocándole el hombro. Tsukuyo se giro hacia el lado donde se encontraba el samurái para descubrir una vez más como parecía preocupado por ella:

-Tsukuyo, ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?

-N-no, nada. ¿P-por que lo dices?

-No sé. Te veo bastante perdida en tus pensamientos. ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Dinero?¿Trabajo? ¿Amor?

-¡N-no digas tonterías! A-amor dice. ¡JA! C-como si y-yo tuviera t-tiempo para…

-Asi que problemas de amor, ¿eh? Cuéntaselo a tu querido amigo tumbado en la misma cama que tu. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

-…-Tsukuyo no sabía que contestar. No quería decírselo pero igualmente deseaba que se callase.

-Oye Tsukki, hagamos una cosa. Yo te confieso quien me gusta y tú me contestas quien te gusta, ¿vale?

-No intentes compadecerte de mí, la que te gusta es la chica del tiempo.

-No, yo hablo de una mujer cercana a mí.

-¡¿Eh!?-esta última confesión dejaron a la kunoichi totalmente sorprendida. Temiéndose lo peor, tomó el lugar de entrevistadora y empezó también a preguntar:

-N-no me digas. Eso m-me sorprende mucho. ¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta de ella?

-Nada del otro mundo; su sonrisa, es muy guapa, y también muy fuerte.

-Ya veo, ¿Y cual dirías que es su peor defecto?

Gintoki se quedó pensativo durante un momento hasta que finalmente dijo las palabras que desencadenarían una noticia que no se esperaba.

-No sabe beber. Es una terminator borracha.

-Pero ese no es el mote que me pusis… te…-Mientras intentaba terminar la frase, Tsukuyo se estaba dando cuenta de que Gintoki le acababa de confesar su amor de una forma muy inesperada para ella.

La noticia le tomo con tal sorpresa que se lo tomó a broma. Pensó que le estaba bromeando hasta que aquel hombre se acercó y con cara seria le confirmó lo que sus oídos acababan de oír;

-Tsukuyo, te quiero. Te quiero más que Luffy la carne; más que Kagura la comida; y más que To Love Ru el ecchi.

-Vale. No puede ser cierto. Dime que me estas bromeando, por favor.-se lo pidió totalmente incrédula.

-No, ahora te toca a ti. Yo ya he confesado que me gustas, ahora te toca decir quién es la persona que robó tu corazón. ¿Hombre o mujer? ¿Adulto o jovencito? ¿Humano o…?

-Demonio.

-¿Demonio?

-Sí, demonio. Blanco para ser exactos-contestó la rubia intentando evitar cruzar miradas con su interés romántico.

Gintoki no tardó tanto en darse cuenta de que su amor le era correspondido, y lo demostró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras el también intentaba mirar al otro lado para ocultarla y disimular.

Aquella noche no podía ser más perfecta; Tsukuyo descubrió al fin que su amor le era correspondido. Se sentía feliz, en una nube. Como si le hubiera robado la nube a Heidi y ahora estuviera volando por el cielo azul de los montes suizos. Pero esa noche perfecta no tenia por que terminar en algo tan simple como una confesión; la noche era joven.

-Entonces-comenzó a hablar Gintoki-Si este amor es correspondido, solo queda la gran pregunta.

-A-adelante.

-Tsukuyo,

-¿S-si?

-¿Querrías follar conmigo?

-¿Eh?-se quedó atónita al escuchar la última frase que quería escuchar aquella noche.

-Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Te apetece o…? ¿Y qué postura? Misionero, perrito…

-¡¿P-PERO TU ESTAS BIEN DE LA CABEZA!?

-¿QUE? ¿POR QUE TE MOLESTA TANTO? ¿NI QUE FUERA TU PRIMERA…? ¿En serio es tu primera vez? Pensé que como eras de Yoshiwara tu ya…

Tsukuyo ya se negaba a responder más preguntas insolentes, así que se giró e intentó dormir. La verdad es que le daba vergüenza admitir que no le importaría perder la virginidad con él; pero mientras se volvía a meter en sus pensamientos, unos brazos musculosos le abrazaron por detrás mientras le pedían que le perdonara por haber tenido tan poco tacto. Después de hacerse la remolona, aceptó sus disculpas y giró su cuerpo con la esperanza de tener un abrazo más completo. Abrazo que se coronó con Gintoki besando a Tsukuyo. El beso resultó ser muy dulce, y Tsukuyo empezó a notar como su corazón iba más rápido que nunca. Cuando se separaron de aquel beso, el siguiente beso que tuvieron fue algo mas acalorado; un beso menos dulce pero más atrevido que el anterior. A continuación, le siguieron unos besos mas acalorados hasta llegar al famoso beso con que la rubia se derretiría en los labios de aquel samurái.

La temperatura empezó a subir bastante. Él ya se situó encima de su amante y los besos empezaron a saberles muy poco, así que poco a poco empezaron a buscarse el uno al otro mediante besos y caricias en lugares concretos. Aquella mujer se estaba sintiendo en el paraíso, muestra de ello eran todas las caricias que le estaba ejerciendo su compañero. A base de besos por todo el cuello, Gintoki tardó menos en llegar hasta el albornoz con el que su compañera se había acostado. Se paró un momento y le preguntó a su amante si le parecía bien desatar el albornoz, a lo que ella le contestó de forma afirmativa.

La temperatura seguía subiendo, y con ella aumentaban los besos y caricias. Se le podía oír a la rubia gemir levemente solo con estas nuevas caricias propinadas por las manos que acababan de encontrar un nuevo territorio que explorar. Cada gemido ponía al del pelo plateado cada vez más cachondo; pero cuando llegó hasta el sujetador, se volvió a parar en seco. Una vez más le preguntó si le parecía bien lo que andaban haciendo, y que si quería podrían parar y hacer como si nada; pero para su sorpresa, Tsukuyo en vez de contestar a su pregunta mediante palabras como antes, le contestó con su saliva en un beso que intentaba ser como el que aquel hombre le había dado. Visto el resultado, Gintoki acepto con una sonrisa bastante pérfida y en tiempo record le quitó el sujetador a Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo sentía bastante vergüenza así que intento ocultar su pecho hasta que el culpable de su desnudez le sujetó con una mano la barbilla, la besó suavemente y le dijo que no pasaba nada, que confiase en el. Dicho y hecho; dejó su pecho al descubierto y Gintoki atacó ferozmente los senos tan perfectos de su compañera, mientras esta empezó a gemir con mucha más fuerza que antes. Gemidos que le daba vergüenza a la kunoichi emitir así que intentaba tapar su boca para que no se le escapasen mas. Craso error. Esto hacia que Gintoki estuviera cada vez más cachondo, tanto que hasta su mini Gin-san reaccionó y empezó a restregarse con las regiones inferiores de Tsukuyo.

Tras divertirse tanto con los senos de ella, empezó a darle ligeros besos desde su pecho hacia abajo hasta que llegó a las bragas de la rubia, y una vez más se paró sin decir nada. Tsukuyo no entendía nada así que se aventuró a preguntarle si le pasaba algo, a lo que su compañero simplemente le explicó la situación.

-Honey; la primera vez siempre duele, y la única forma para que no duela tanto es que cierta zona esté bastante húmeda.

-Y-ya veo. ¿Y cuál es la solución que propones?- Pregunto la kunoichi, parcialmente asustada

-Ya lo veras.-Dijo mientras le empezó a deslizar hacia abajo las bragas, dejando sus partes intimas a la vista. Acción a la que Tsukuyo contestó rápidamente cruzando sus piernas.

Vista la reacción, Gintoki apoyo su mano en una de las mejillas de Tsukuyo mientras acercaba su cara con la de ella, y entre respiraciones cortas intentó convencerla mediante un beso para que le dejara aplicar su "solución". Tsukuyo finalmente aceptó, no sin antes de que hiciera tal acción le preguntase sobre esa famosa "solución". Gintoki callado simplemente se deslizó hasta donde estaba hace un rato y haciendo contacto visual con ella, sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

Tsukuyo no entendía lo que intentaba hacer hasta que un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Este nuevo cosquilleo no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez, era de tal magnitud que le recordaba al cosquilleo que le estaba dando Gintoki cuando atacó su pecho. Esta solución que tenia Gintoki le estaba dando un placer tan increíble que no podía más que cerrar sus ojos en aquel momento; y cuando los abrió para ver que andaba haciendo su interés amoroso para provocarle tal placer, vió como se encontraba "jugueteando" con su lengua en su entrada. Aquello le daba mucho placer, tanto que incluso empezó a hablar en voz alta:

-Gintoki…-decía entre cortos respiros-no puedo más, necesito que…

-Necesitas que te abrace, ¿verdad?-dijo el samurái tras parar lo que andaba haciendo y volvia a acercar su cara a donde la cortesana.

-No… Gintoki… Necesito… ¡Que me muestres a tu mini Gin-san ya!-dijo mientras le agarró la entrepierna.

Aquella acción fue también tan repentina que le hizo soltar emitir un sonido que Tsukuyo no había oído nunca salir de la boca de su compañero. Parecía que le había encontrado un punto débil en su cuerpo, e intentando imitar a quien ahora parecía ser su víctima, empezó a masajear esa zona de su cuerpo. Cada caricia hacia que el samurái emitiera esos sonidos que nunca antes había escuchado, sus gemidos. Tsukuyo sería virgen, sí, pero sabía cómo había que complacer a un hombre como si de una cortesana experta se tratase.

No se podía explicar por qué estaría disfrutando tanto de aquel momento; ¿sería por la intimidad que había entre ambos en aquel momento o se estaba volviendo una sádica a la que le gustaba ver de tal forma a su interés amoroso? Fuera la razón que fuera, Gintoki no pudo más y agarró las muñecas de Tsukuyo, y las levanto por encima de su cabeza. Lo siguiente que hizo fue poner en duda como si ella no lo había hecho antes, como era posible que pudiera hacer tal cosa; a lo que ella esbozando una sonrisa le contesto:

-Soy de Yoshiwara, ¿sabes? Se supone que es lo mío, ¿verdad?

Gintoki se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dicho aquello mientras soltaba las muñecas que intentaba tener presas bajo sus manos. Ahora solo podía pensar en pasar a la última fase y para ello necesitaría quitarse los calzoncillos; tarea que ella hizo por él antes de que se diera cuenta. Poco después la kunoichi le pidió al samurái que se sentase para que ella le mostrase otro truco de Yoshiwara, petición a la que aquel hombre aceptó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Fue entonces cuando Tsukuyo se acercó a la erección de su compañero y se encargó de trabajarlo aun más mediante besos hasta que finalmente llegó la guinda y dejó que su boca hiciera el resto. El samurái de pelo plateado empezó a sentirse también en el cielo mientras la kunoichi le estaba practicando este nuevo susodicho truco que había aceptado; se sentía bastante incrédulo también al ver a su compañera, aquella con una fachada de mujer dura y desinteresada en este tipo de cosas, sucumbiera a los deseos mas lujuriosos que protagonizaban sus sueños más húmedos. El truco terminó su exhibición cuando finalmente eyaculó en la boca de su compañera, y antes de que dijera algo, ella tragó todo el semen de una sentada.

Finalmente, llego el momento final que coronaria si o si aquella noche. Para ello, Gintoki primero buscó entre los cajones de la mesilla de al lado de la cama algún condón para que pudiera usar. Una vez encontrado, Tsukuyo se prestó para colocárselo a su mini Gin-san, y finalmente ambos se pusieron en posición. Él se puso encima de ella, listo para penetrarla; mientras que ella ya había colocado sus brazos en el cuello de la persona que tanto amaba en este mundo.

-¿Lista?

-Sí, adelante.

El momento final empezó, pero aun con aquella solución que tenia Gintoki, igualmente le dolió aquella penetración. Aquel hombre al ver la situación empezó a penetrarla lo más despacio que podía para evitar que sufriera tanto su compañera; intentaba ser todo lo delicado posible con la mujer que amaba. Cuando la penetración terminó, él se mantuvo quieto sin mover su cadera hasta que Tsukuyo confirmase que le había dejado de doler. Intentó calmar su dolor repitiendo aquellos preliminares hasta que finalmente se confirmó que ya no le dolía sino que estaba sintiendo mucho placer. Ahí fue donde empezó el acto final de verdad.

Gintoki empezó a mover poco a poco su cadera mientras la kunoichi empezaba a gemir de placer. Poco a poco la velocidad a la que se movía variaba; a veces iba lento y otras veces iba bastante rápido, para volver a lento otra vez. Estaban viviendo finalmente aquellos sueños húmedos que ambos tenían el uno del otro. Tsukuyo entre tanto gemido, no paraba de llamar a Gintoki para que se acercase más a ella; acción que felizmente cumplió, y junto a ese acercamiento, aprovecharon para volver a aquellos besos tan acalorados que hasta hace un momento se estaban dando. Tras tanto espectáculo, pudieron llegar juntos al climax.

Después de terminar esta exhibición, el samurái retiró a su mini Gin-san y se tumbó al lado de su compañera, ambos totalmente exhaustos. Ambos se sentían felices por haber dejado sus diferencias a un lado y haber podido confesarse aquella noche.

Poco después de haberse calmado, el silencio se hizo en aquel cuarto una vez más. Un silencio que una vez más Gintoki rompió simplemente para preguntar por la salud de su compañera, pero todo a su manera.

-¿Cansada?

-Un poco. ¿Por?

-Nada-intentó quitarle importancia el samurái- Simplemente quería decirte que fueras acostumbrándote porque te acabas de topar con todo un sex machine.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde está? Porque aquí solo veo a un tontorrón de pelo plateado.-bromeó Tsukuyo

-Dijo la que deseaba ver a mi mini Gin-san. ¿Te ha parecido adorable, a que si?-intentó bromear el samurái

-Lo que me parecieron adorables eran tus gemiditos. Nunca pensé que alguien tan tontaina como tú pudieras hacerlos-siguió bromeando la kunoichi-Darling, es muy tarde. Será mejor que nos durmamos ya.

-Lo que quieras, Honey. Buenas noches.-Dijo mientras intentaba volver a rodearla con sus brazos.

-Buenas noches, Darling-Le contestó Tsukuyo.

Y tras esto, ambos se abrazaron entre las sabanas tras una increíble noche entre ambos.

Fin.


End file.
